In a Bit of a Bind
by Impossible Oswin
Summary: "If they had to tie us up, did they have to tie us up together?" "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know this was such an inconvenience to you." "It's not that, just that having my arms linked through yours makes escape a bit more... Difficult." R&R!


**Before facing the Dalek court, the Doctor and Rose have some time to kill.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"YOU HAVE NO FORM OF ESCAPE. RESTISTANCE IS FUTILE!"

Back to back, Rose and the Doctor simultaneously rolled their eyes at the haughty Dalek guarding them.

"Oh, really?" The Timelord guffawed sarcastically. "Hadn't figured that out yet, I guess I didn't notice from the _steel chains binding us down together._"

"Let us go!" Rose shouted, squirming to no avail.

"WE WILL DO NO SUCH THING." The Dalek turned and glided out of the cell.

"Where are you going? You can't leave!"

"THE DOCTOR WILL WAIT FOR JUDGEMENT." The Dalek continued to wheel itself away.

"Wait?! Judgement? Do Daleks even have a system of court?" The last of the Timelords thrashed about in his prison, shouting insults at his enemy's leaving backside.

"Ouch!" Rose flinched as her frontside pressed into the chains. "Stop moving so much!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

He sighed. "If they had to tie us up, did they have to tie us up _together?_"

Rose frowned, offended. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know this was such an inconvenience to you."

"It's not that, just that having my arms linked through yours makes escape a bit more... Difficult."

"Yeah, I think that was the idea, not having us escape." Rose sighed.

She blushed as the Doctor leaned his head back to rest on her shoulder. "I wonder how long they're gonna leave us like this," he muttered, craning his neck to get a look at his friend.

Rose giggled, despite herself. "Yeah. Your shoulder blades are bony."

"Hey!"

"It's the truth." She shrugged.

They were silent for a moment before the Doctor leaned forward again. "So, what now?"

"I dunno. I guess we wait for him to come back."

* * *

"So, how can you tell the gender of a Dalek? How do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"_Well... _I wouldn't call 'em either. They're a bit more like evil squids."

"Evil squids."

"Yes. Evil squids of... Evilness."

"Wait, so then, how do Daleks reproduce?"

"What?"

"I mean, if they're neither male nor female, what, do they produce buds or something?"

"Buds?!"

"You know, like how those animals reproduce without a partner that you learn about in school; they form a bud that eventually turns into a clone. Nematodes, I think they're called."

"Rose Tyler, I can assure you that a Dalek is not anything like a nematode."

* * *

"Any idea how long it's been?"

"I dunno, you're the Timelord. Shouldn't you, like, be able to sense time or something?"

"Nah. Had a granddaughter who could do that once, though. A useful thing, the sense of time is. People usually ignore it; it's not counted as one of the five senses. What they fail to see is that there's actually a whole lot more than five senses - sense of direction, sense of humor..."

"Sense of place."

"Sense of temperature."

"Speaking of which, Doctor, is it getting a bit warm in here?"

"Yeah, your body's really hot."

"..."

"I meant -"

"Yeah."

"That wasn't..."

"Got it."

"Temperature wise -"

"I know."

"Right then."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Good."

* * *

"What do you think it'd be like if I grew a mustache?"

"A what?"

"I dunno, I was thinking about it earlier. Age me up a bit, no? Or maybe get a haircut."

"A haircut? Are you insane? That'd never work; your hair's far too... All over the place."

"You're right. I quite like my head of hair. It's a good head of hair. I think I'll keep it."

"A bit of an improvement from your last self, I'd think."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Huh?"

"Did you just insult my last regeneration? Because he might've been a bit on the bald side?"

"I... Um... What were you saying about gettin' a mustache, then?"

* * *

"Sing us a song, you're the piano mannnnn!"

"Uh, Doctor, what're you doing?"

"Eh, I got bored. Felt like singing a tune. Good man, Billy Joel, is. Great man. Had great taste in wine, he did."

"You know Billy Joel? _The _Billy Joel?"

"I know everyone, Rose."

* * *

"Doctor, could you move over, a bit, just to your left? Your sonic is digging into my back."

"Wait. It's in my back pocket, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Can you feel it? In my pocket, there?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Do you think you can reach it?"

"Why?"

"If we can get my sonic, we can escape."

"One minute, I just... Hold on... Okay..." Rose smiled as she grabbed hold of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. She weakly tossed it into his hand.

"There! HA!" With a click, the chains fell away to the ground. The Doctor grabbed Roses hand. "Let's run."

They dashed through out the door and into the hall in the direction of the T.A.R.D.I.S as the Dalek alarm sounded.

* * *

The Doctor moved about the T.A.R.D.I.S console. He turned to Rose. "So, mustache. What do you think?"

"What do I think about you growing a mustache?" She chuckled. "Well, it's really your decision, but..."

"Think my lip needs something decorative. I think I'll grow a mustache. I think I'll do that."

"With a head of hair like that, I don't think you need much more attention, mate." Rose raised an eyebrow. "And decorative? For your lips? What do you need to draw attention to your _lips _for?"

"Oh, Rose Tyler," the Doctor grinned at his companion, his brow mirroring hers. "Haven't you figured that out, yet?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See that little button down there? The square right below? You know you want to click it and write what you thought about this ;)**

**- Impossible Oswin**


End file.
